Unfinished Business
by eleanorca
Summary: Tag to Season 7 finale, "Rule Fifty-One." When Tony returns from Mexico, he heads straight to find his partner and apologize for missing her ceremony.


**So, I've been re-watching NCIS and when I finally hit the season 7 finale, I realized that they never brought up the fact that both Gibbs and Tony missed Ziva's citizenship ceremony. I feel like that was something that absolutely needed to be brought back up again, though it never was. So I decided to write my own version of closure.**

 **Since I'm re-watching the series, there will most likely be more of these little one shots to come, especially once I hit seasons 9 and 10.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Ziva, open up. Please," Tony sighed, resting his forehead against the door. It had been a long day. Barely 24 hours ago he had been on a plane to Mexico with direct orders to observe and report. Now it was past midnight and he was exhausted. He was back in DC with unfinished business to take care of.

Knocking again, he waited for a response that didn't come. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. Nothing. Sighing, he dialed a different number.

"McGee."

"I need you to do me a favor," Tony said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" McGee yawned, bringing to Tony's attention his own lack of sleep.

"Please McGee," he almost begged.

Recognizing the defeated tone of voice, McGee agreed.

"I need you to trace Ziva's cell and tell me where she is."

"Ok," McGee said, sitting down at his computer. "Starting the trace now. Ziva, she uh seemed pretty upset today, not that she said anything, you know, but you could tell."

"You don't have to tell me McGee, I know I screwed up." Tony crossed his arms, leaning his back against her door.

"Tony you had direct orders. She understands that, probably more than any-"

"McGee,"

"Right sorry. GPS says she's at home. You want me to call her?"

"No I got it. Thanks McGee." Hanging up he turned back around. Figuring he'd give it one more try, he knocked again. After waiting a few minutes, he pulled the lock pick out of his pocket.

Once he got it unlocked, he slowly opened the door. "Ziva," he called, taking in the dark surroundings. "I know you're here."

Listening for any signs of the resident, Tony moved towards her bedroom, hearing the soft sound of piano. As he got closer to her room, he noticed the smell of lavender. The door was slightly open. He carefully pushed the door open further and the music got louder, as did the smell. Seeing a light from under her bathroom door, he was pretty sure he'd found her.

"Ziva," he knocked on her bathroom door. "Ziva, if you don't respond in the next 15 seconds, I'm coming in."

Still nothing.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." He braced himself, not sure what position he was about to find his partner in.

The first thing he noticed was the stereo on the counter, the source of the music he had heard. The next was his partner. Laying in the bathtub, covered with a layer of bubbles, arms at her side with her head back against the wall. Her eyes were closed, giving no signs that she had even noticed his presence, though he knew she had. He stepped fully into the bathroom, turning off the music on the stereo.

"I was listening to that," came her small voice. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards him.

"Ziva. I am sorry," he admitted, eyes meeting hers.

She shrugged and looked away. "You can just turn it back up."

"That's not what I'm talking about." He stepped closer, taking in her appearance. He took note of how small and, dare he say fragile, she looked when her guard was down. "But you know that." Ignoring the protest from his bones, he made his way to the floor, sitting at the other end, facing his partner. He put his arms on his knees, focusing his attention on his hands.

"I made a promise to you. And I broke it. For that I am sorry," he told her, studying her face for any sort of reaction. When he got none, he continued. "Ziva-"

"You had orders Tony. I understand that."

"Doesn't mean you have to like it."

"No. As I am sure you do not either."

"Vance sure has a way with timing."

"He was just doing his job, Tony." She looked back up at him, eyes meeting again. "As were you."

"Sometimes this job really sucks." He leaned his head back against the wall, blinking back unexpected tears as he stared up at the ceiling. Damn exhaustion.

"Sometimes," she agreed, "but if it were not for this job I would not be here right now. I would not be an American citizen." She paused, listening to the silence. "And I would not be your partner."

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ziva."

"You have said that." After a few moments of no response and watching her partner beat himself up inside, she continued. "Tony," Ziva spoke softly, "I am not mad at you."

"You should be."

"I was," she confessed. Speaking slowly, she added, "But then I figured out why you were not there and I was not angry. At least, not at you." When he didn't react, she continued. "I will not deny that I was upset. Or that when I looked at the empty seat beside me, that it did not sting a little. But I will get over it. You are here now, and safe, and that is all that matters."

"Today was supposed to be one the best days of your life, and your own partner wasn't even there to support you." He mentally beat himself up as a tear found its way down his face.

She pulled her hand out of the water, drying it off on her towel before reaching across to place it on his. "You should not beat yourself up so much. You are a great partner and I am lucky to have you."

He looked down at her hand and turned his over, intertwining their fingers. "I know I've given you a hard time about the whole thing, but I am proud of you. It takes a lot of guts to leave everything behind and start over. I admire your commitment."

Tony met her eyes and she smiled, noticing his eyes weren't the only wet ones.

"Thank you," she said, squeezing his hand a little. "I really appreciate that... Besides, at least your reasons for absence were justified. Unlike some people." She looked away but not before Tony noticed a flash of anger and hurt in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gibbs," she took a deep breath and when she spoke, he could tell the tears were back. "He did not come either. But Director Vance had not given him any orders."

"Did he call?" He ran his thumb across the back of her hand.

She shook her head, her voice small as she responded. "I have not seen or heard from him since yesterday, when he assured me he would be there."

"I'm sure he has a good reason Ziva." He tried to comfort her with reason. "You're like a daughter to him. He wouldn't miss that for just anything."

She nodded, blinking back tears. "I'm sure." She shook her head, as if shaking herself out of a trance. "But I cannot dwell on the past. I have a new future ahead of me." She smiled, happiness becoming evident in her voice.

"That you do," he smiled back, stifling a yawn. Now that he knew neither her partner, nor her boss were there, he felt even worse. "And I promise. Tomorrow's gonna be all about you. We're gonna celebrate in the most American way possible."

"And just how would that be?" She smiled at him.

He frowned. "I'm not sure. My brain doesn't seem to be working right now."

"And that is different than normal how?" He glared at her as she suppressed a smile. He was happy to see a little spark back in her. "Well you have been up for almost 48 hours Tony. You need to sleep." She watched as he yawned again. "Go lay down Tony. I will be there shortly." She squeezed his hand again to reassure him.

"If I were any more awake right now I would accuse you of inviting me to bed." He let go of her hand and pushed himself off the floor.

She laughed. "Then it is a good thing that you are not."

He smiled as he walked back into her bedroom, flopping down onto her unmade bed. Working himself up, he found the energy to kick off his shoes and strip down to his boxers. He was almost asleep when Ziva walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and gym shorts. She turned out the lights and made her way to the other side of the bed, climbing under the covers. She looked over at his position on her bed, face down on top of the sheets. She smiled and reached down to pull a blanket over him.

"Goodnight Tony," she whispered.

He turned his face toward her, his voice still muffled by the pillow. "Good night Miss America."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! And if there is any particular scene that you feel needs closure and you want me to write about, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do!**


End file.
